


Ready To Comply (ON HOLD

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Clint Barton, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Wanda Maximoff, Gen, Hydra, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, memory wiping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pietro Maximoff is dead, but The Asset lives on.





	

Pietro’s eyes flickered open, he hissed in pain at the bright lights. He squirmed a bit trying to get up but it seemed that he was strapped down to a lab table of some sort. From what he could see he was in some sort of lab, there was a scary looking machine a few feet away from his face that must have been attached to something behind him. “So you’re awake.” a man said making Pietro jump, well, twitch due to the restraints. A middle aged man moved into his line of sight, “Thats good, now we can begin the procedure.” he said “Where am I?” Pietro snapped. “You will find out soon enough.” the man said moving away “Where is my sister?” Pietro asked, his accent thickening. “I would not be worrying about her, you should be worrying about yourself.” he said and Pietro felt a sharp pain in his arm that quickly spread throughout his arm, he could see an IV being attached to his forearm and a thick, blue liquid traveled through the thin, plastic tube into his bloodstream. “You should be worried about what we’re going to do to you, well, what’s left of you.” he said “Show him his, ah, ‘condition’” he said and another man moved forward and moved a large mirror attached to a flexible pole was moved above where he was lying. 

He stared at himself in the mirror, his silver hair stuck out in every direction and there were heavy bags under his eyes. Across his bare chest were scrapes, cuts and bruises, across it as well as scabbed bullet wounds that were beginning to scar over. He looked like he had been hit by a truck

But that wasn’t worst part. The worst part about his ‘condition’, his left leg was gone from the knee down.

Panic spread throughout his body and he began trying to escape his bonds again, “You see, those bullets did quite a number on your body, and unfortunately we couldn’t save all of you.” he said. Pietro screamed, doubling his efforts to get loose. The man laughed “Don’t waste all your energy, asset. Besides, even if you did get loose, how would you escape if you can’t even stand up.” he said. 

Pietro stopped moving realizing that this man was right. Even if he did manage to get out of the bonds there was no way he would ever be able to get out of this place. At least not alive. He closed his eyes, trying not to cry.

———————————————

Pietro had no idea if he had been hear for 2 days or 100 days, they never showed him a clock and ignored him when he asked what day it was. He was exhausted and even the sedatives they gave him never made him any less tired, he wanted to throw up but they didn’t give him enough food. Everything ached and they pumped the blue liquid for several hours every other day, he hated it. After a while it stopped hurting but his remaining limbs still ached after it was removed.

Pietro’s head turned as he heard a door being opened, it was the same man but two unfamiliar men followed him. They neared him and he noticed what one of them was carrying what looked like a long metal cylinder, as they got closer he realized that it was a metal leg. The two new men placed the metal limb on the table where his left leg would be if he still had it. He felt something strange on what was left of his leg and he looked up at the mirror. They left the mirror above him, to mock him he had decided. He had refused to look at since when he first saw it, but now he looked up and by the looks of it they where trying to make sure the measurements where right. Suddenly he felt something pierce his shoulder, and he blacked out.

When he next woke up, he was looking up at the mirror. His eyes trailed his whole body, the remaining flesh of his leg scarred and turned to metal about half way down his thigh. The metal leg had been surgically attached to him. 

Over the next few weeks they took him to a new room from the lab, it seemed to be some sort of gym. They saw how long he could run before passing out, how fast he could go, how much weight he could lift. Then they’d take him back to the lab and finish injecting him with the blue liquid. 

 

“Is he ready?” A new voice said, “Yessir, our new asset has reacted well to the serum and the new leg. He is ready for phase 2.” the man said “Good, then wipe him and begin training.” the voice said and a tall man came into his view and tightened a collar around his neck, forcing him to keep the position he was in. “You are going to do a lot of good for this country, and your own, son.” the man said.

The scary looking machine buzzed to life, fear raced through Pietro as the helmet moved down around his head, covering one eye, throwing the world into a blurred, shaded nightmare. And then?

All he felt was pain.


End file.
